cybermychafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Źródło:2+3... +2
2+3... +2 Moja dziewczyna, Dominika Mieszkanie Mariusza Dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi. Mariusz: Otworzę! Mariusz otwiera drzwi. Mariusz: O, mama... Elka: No, cmok, cmok. Jak tam? Wchodzi Dominika. Elka: Dzień dobry, kto to? Mariusz: Yyym, moja dziewczyna, Dominika. Elka: Dziewczyna?! W tym wieku? Nie no... Mieszkacie razem? Elka wyciąga telefon. Elka: No! Wiesz co? Mariusz ma dziewczynę. Czy ja wiem... Taka sobie. Niezbyt duże. Nie, bez przesady, nie jest łysa. No hej. Elka rozłącza się. Elka: Tata już jedzie. Usiądźmy. Dominika: Dzień dobry... Wchodzi Ardalion. Elka: Słucham pana, nie chcemy kupić odkurzacza, do widzenia. Mariusz: Nie, to mój kolega. Ardalion, to moja mama, mamo, to Ardalion. Elka: Rrrrrr... Ardalion: Dzień dobry, widzę, że wizyta, to nie przeszkadzam, przyjdę później, nara. Mariusz: No cześć. Wszyscy siadają przy stole. Elka: Zawsze tu masz taki burdel? Dziewczyna, prostytutki... A ty co taka gruba? Cycków nie widać! Zacznij biegać. Albo na rowerze jeździj. Ile ty masz lat, 40? Dominika: 25... Elka: O Boże... Dajcie mi wody. Wchodzi Marek. Elka: No, jesteś. Mariusz: Cześć, tata, po co przyjechałeś? Pewnie coś ci mama nagadała... Dominika: Dzień dobry. Marek: Cześcześć. Ty jesteś ta dziewczyna Mariusza bez biustu? Oj, ale widzę, że jednego to ci nie brakuje... Czy w ciąży jesteś, hę? Elka: W ciąży jest?! O Boże... Zajefakabombo... Mariusz: Dajcie jej spokój! Co z was za ludzie? Nawet się jeszcze nie znacie! Dominika, to jest mój tata... Usiądźcie wszyscy przy stole, ja ci naleję wody. Marek: A mi od razu wódki daj... Uch. Wszyscy siadają przy stole, Mariusz poszedł do kuchni. Elka: A więc... Planujesz się przespać z Mariuszem i go zostawić? Ile dni jesteście razem? Dominika: Nie, mam ciekawsze zamiary. 3 lata jesteśmy ze sobą. Elka: Powiększ se cycki. Mariusz: Mamo, choć tu. Elka: A daj ty mi spokój! Jakie masz zainteresowania? Albo na początek może: jakie masz wykształcenie? I co masz zamiar robić w życiu? Dominika: No właściwie to... Elka: Bez planów, no świetnie, zajefakabombo... Mariusz wraca z kuchni, rozdaje napoje i siada z resztą. Dominika: Studiuję filozofię, pracuję dorywczo w McDonald’sie, a moje zainteresowania to generalnie fotografia i książki. Elka: No fantastycznie. To już wiemy skąd ten brzuch. To nie ciąża, tyyy... Marek: Nie mówiłem, że ciąża. Elka: Dobra, cicho. Ty, dziewczyno, nie wiesz, że po filozofii to nie znajdziesz żaden roboty? Będziesz do końca życia w tym barze pracować. Hobby też świetnie, artystka się znalazła... Mariusz: Mama, przestań ją obrażać. Marek: Daj jej spokój, chodź, jedziemy, bo już chyba więcej tu nie wytrzymasz... Elka: Łohoho! Dominiczka-piczka! Przed bramą Mariusza Idą Cezary i Monika. Ardalion: Hej, no. Cezary: Co tak stoisz? Idziemy do Mariusza, no chodź. Ardalion: Nie idziecie, bo mają jakąś wizytę rodziny. Z bramy wychodzą Elka i Marek. Elka: Łohoho, zajefakabombo! Marek: Jesteś ulana w 3 dupy, a to niby ja piłem wódkę, a się trzymam spokojnie... Uh. Elka: Mareczek chyba źle polał, hehehe. Marek: Dobra, miałaś prowadzić, ale nie... Siadaj lepiej z tyłu i śpij. Marek i Elka wsiadają do samochodu i odjeżdżają. Ardalion: „Zajefakabombo”? Haha. Monika: To idziemy? Poszli do Mariusza. Mieszkanie Mariusza Cezary, Monika i Ardalion wchodzą do mieszkania. Monika: Co jest z wami? Dominika...? Mariusz: A mamusia z tatą mnie odwiedzili... Dominika im się niezbyt spodobała. Dominika: Jestem gruba i mam małe piersi! Ardalion: Zawsze twierdziłem, że rodzina to zło. Mariusz: Daj spokój, kochanie, po prostu są zazdrośni, że utracili swojego synalka... Dominika: Synalka? Masz 25 lat! Cezary: Idziemy gdzieś? Mariusz: Oj, 25, 25, ale dla nich jestem brzdącem... Ardalion: Idziemy gdzieś? Mariusz: No, możemy iść. Dominika: Ja nie idę. Monika: Idziesz. Dominika: Daj mi spokój, idę spać. Do jutra! Cezary: To idziemy zawojować miasto! Cezary, Mariusz, Monika i Ardalion wychodzą z mieszkania. Osiedle Ardalion: Na dyskę! Cezary: Dyska jest pedalska. Monika: Sam jesteś pedalski. Chcesz, to idź do pubu i rwij panny, jak zwykle, na jakieś ciekawe historyjki z życia „Cezarego z przyszłości”... Ał, sorry! Nie masz przyszłości. Bez dyskotek nie ma przyszłości, więc albo idziesz z nami, albo jutro umrzesz! Cezary: Dobra, dobra... Mariusz: „Dobra, dobra...” Ej! Moi rodzice, widzicie? Ardalion: Z torbami... I gadają z jakąś babcią; trójkącik chcą? Mariusz: Sam chcesz trójkącik. Ardalion: O tak... Mariusz poszedł do Elki i Marka. Elka: Łohoho, cześć, pipko! Marek: Uspokój się. Mariusz: Co robicie? Marek: Mama wpadła na świetny pomysł, by wprowadzić się gdzieś tu i cię pilnować. Jakaś babcia: No dobrze, niech będzie ten tydzień na razie, potem zobaczymy. Mariusz: Pilnować? Po co? Elka: Wcale nie pilnować! Chcemy zabić twoją dziewczynę, by cię ściągnęła w dół, żebyś miał zajefakabombo życie, łuhu! Mariusz: No nie, nie róbcie mi tego. Marek: Jest pijana, nie będzie chciała cię słuchać. Mariusz wraca do paczki. Monika: I co? Mariusz: Wprowadzają się. Ardalion: Ha, miałem rację. Cezary: Jaką rację? Ardalion: Hmm, zapomniało mi się... Em, jaka figura ma 3 kąty? Cezary: Trójkąt? Mariusz: Ardalion, idź lepiej do pubu. Trójkąt Osiedle Mariusza Ardalion puka do drzwi. Jakaś babcia otwiera. Jakaś babcia: Taaaaak, słuchaaaaam? Ardalion: Dzień dobry, tutaj wczoraj byli tacy państwo, którzy się wprowadzili do pani... No i oni proponowali pani trójkącik... Mógłbym przyjść tutaj do pani z jakąś panną i byśmy coś zrobili w trójkę? Jakaś babcia: Słucham?! Ssij, młody człowieku... Jakaś babcia trzaska drzwiami przed Ardalionem. Ardalion: „Ssij”? Haha. Podoba mi się ta babcia... Pub Monika: Co?! Jesteś pogięty... Cezary: ...jak twoja pałka! Przecież ona ma ze 100 lat, człowieku. Ardalion: I co? Jest na luzie, odpowiedziała mi „ssij”. Cezary: O matko. Ardalion: Tak! Zgodziła się, mam jej ssać. No i zajefakabombo. Monika: Ach, ten tekst matki Mariusza. Ardalion: On jest po prostu zaje... Monika: Ha! Cezary: Nie krzycz, spokojnie. Monika: Nono. Ardalion: No dobra, to ide do tej babci się umówić. Cezary: To może my pójdziemy do Mariusza? Monika: No, dobra. Osiedle Mariusza Cezary: Policja przed domem twojej... Ardalion: Ehe. Ze swojej bramy wychodzą Mariusz i Dominika. Monika: No, hej. Co się dzieje? Dominika: Zobaczyliśmy policję przed domem tej babci i zeszliśmy... Mariusz: Bo tu teraz mieszkają moi rodzice! Co jest?! Elka: Spieprzać ode mnie, do budy, psy! Mariusz: Tata, co jest? Marek: Właścicielka tego domu... Nie żyje. No i nie wygląda to na śmierć naturalną. Wyszedłem się przejść, wracam, a tu trup. Mariusz: I dlatego aresztują mamę? Marek: Właściwie, to chcieli nas wziąć na komisariat i przesłuchać, a Elka zaczęła ich wyzywać, to aresztowali ją. Dominika: Haha, niezła jest... Marek: Całe szczęście, bo myślałem, że zdemoluje cały dom... Ardalion: To ostro było... Kurde, nie zdążyłem się załapać, co za pech! Marek? Hę? Jadę z nimi na ten komisariat, cześć. Marek i Elka odjechali wraz z policjantami. Ardalion: Szkoda babki, taka laska z niej. Cezary: Na ciebie to nie ma mocnych w ruchaniu, przeleciałbyś osobę, która mogłaby być twoją prababcią... Monika: Perwers. Mieszkanie Mariusza. Mariusz: Ciekawe, czy jej przedstawią zarzuty. No nie wiem, mama zdolna do zabicia biednej babci? Koszmar. Dominika: Hej, była niegrzeczna wobec mnie. Mariusz: No tak, denerwowała mnie swoją pewnością siebie wobec ciebie, ale to jednak moja mama, urodziła mnie. Dominika: I zabiła ci sąsiadkę, zerowy bilans. Ardalion: Oj, chyba seksu nie będzie. Cezary: Ta, idę poszukać czegoś dla siebie. Ardalion: Idę z tobą! Si ja, piczencje. Monika: Się odezwał... Dominika: Okej, idę pobiegać, bo twojej mamie się niezbyt podobam... Mariusz: Oj, kochanie, daj spokój... Dominika: Trochę racji w tym jest. I przepraszam, buzi. Z hukiem wchodzi Ardalion z Cezarym. Ardalion: Woooohoooo! Monika: Pałko, ciszej. Ardalion: To było zajefakabombo, luuudzie. Cezary: Tak! Idziemy przed siebie, w pewnym momencie zaciekawiło nas jedno miejsce, a tam taka dziewczyna. Ardalion: Pytam się jej ile kosztuje trójkąt u niej... Mówi, że 40 złotych. Monika: Uuuu. Ardalion: Tak! Wyciągnęła mi spod lady trójkąt! Nie dość, że kolejna laska do listy, to jeszcze zostanę wielkim muzykiem. Mariusz: Jakiej listy? Cezary: „Wielkim muzykiem”, ty jesteś je... Monika: Ha! Cezary: Jesteś je... Monika: Ha! Cezary: Uspokój się. Jesteś głupi, Ardalion. Ardalion: Sam jesteś. Mariusz, lista, lista. Taka lista, na której mam moje wszystkie byłe dziewczyny. Mariusz: Sprzedawczyni ci podała trójkąt, a ty twierdzisz, że jest twoją byłą dziewczyną? Ardalion: Tak, przecież nawet dałem jej kasę. Mariusz: Fantastyczny stosunek... Ardalion: Ta, a dziewczyna leci do kategorii „dupodajki”.